heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Selvig
|powers= |portrayed by = Stellan Skarsgård |}} Erik Selvig is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which crosses over several Marvel Studios Superhero films. Selvig first appeared in Kenneth Branagh's 2011 film Thor, where he was portrayed by Swedish actor Stellan Skarsgård. Skarsgård then reprised the role in Joss Whedon's 2012 film The Avengers, and the 2013 sequel Thor: The Dark World, directed by Alan Taylor. Appearances Film ''Thor'' An old colleague of Jane Foster's father, Selvig is working with her to carry out her wormhole research, resulting in him being present when Thor arrives on Earth after his banishment. Having grown up with tales of the Viking myths, Selvig recognizes Thor's 'stories', but assumes that they reflect a delusional mental state even after Jane's assistant speculates that the Norse gods could have been an advanced race who came to Earth. However, he and Thor bond after they spend the night drinking in a bar after he helps Thor escape S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. It is suggested that Selvig also knows Bruce Banner. In the movie, after SHIELD has taken Jane Foster's equipment, Selvig says that he knew a scientist who was a pioneer in gamma-radiation, but after SHIELD showed up, no one heard from him again. When Lady Sif and the Warriors Three appear outside Jane's lab, Selvig doesn't understand what is going on until the Destroyer appears soon after attacking the town. During the course of the battle, he witnesses the amazing abilities of the Warriors Three and begins to believe Thor's identity. In the midst of the destruction he accedes to following Thor's instructions. Later, in the aftermath of Thor's renewal of his powers and reclamation of his hammer, Selvig no longer doubts Thor's beliefs or identity. Jane and he travel with Thor and the other Asgardians to the wormhole as they depart from Midgard. In a post-credits scene, Selvig meets with Nick Fury and is offered the chance to study the Tesseract, but is already being observed by Loki. ''The Avengers'' Currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D. investigating the Tesseract, Selvig comes under Loki's control when Loki emerges from the portal generated by the Tesseract. He subsequently helps Loki devise a device that will allow him to generate a larger portal to bring in a massive invasion fleet to conquer Earth. Even while under Loki's control, Selvig is able to include a means of shutting the portal equipment down using Loki's staff, allowing him to inform Black Widow just how to shut down the portal during the final battle. He is last seen standing with the Avengers as Thor takes Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. ''Thor: The Dark World'' After the events of The Avengers, Selvig appears to have gone slightly insane. He is seen on the news running round Stonehenge naked with his equipment, which leads to his being arrested and taken to the nearest mental institution. Later he is bailed out by Darcy, with her intern Ian signing forms for his release. At first he was thinking of giving up his obsession, until a portal opened up below the group with a flock of birds flying by at close range, leading Selvig to believe that the people who wouldn't believe him are crazy, and he purposely throws his prescription medicine in the garbage. Later, when Jane and Thor arrive at the apartment with the news of Loki's death, Selvig feels relieved, but when Thor looks at him questioningly, he� acts sorry for his loss. Comics Selvig appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-in comics "Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week" and "Thor The Dark World Prelude".Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #2 Development (pictured) chose to appear in Thor to have a unique experience in film.]] Stellan Skarsgård's casting in Thor was confirmed on October 5, 2009. . WebCitation archive. Skarsgård stated that he was not initially familiar with Thor. As to why he took the part, Skarsgård remarked, I "chose Thor because of director Kenneth Branagh. The script was nice and we got to rehearse and talk to the writers and do some collaborating in the process to make it fit us. So I had a very happy time on it. What I always try to do is immediately do something I just haven't done so I get variation in my life. I've made about 90 films and if I did the same thing over and over again I would be bored by now. I try to pick different films, I go and do those big ones and having done that I can usually afford to go and do some really small obscure films and experiment a little". References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Film characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Thor (Marvel Comics)